


About Time

by allthingskakashi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingskakashi/pseuds/allthingskakashi
Summary: Based on the prompt : ""Us", I like the sound of that."
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	About Time

You stride across the long winding corridor of the Hokage Mansion, black work heels click clacking against the marble floor as you head towards the Hokage’s office.

It’s almost time for lunch break, and you need to catch Lord Sixth before he leaves for lunch, to discuss the upcoming Annual Kage Meeting.

It has only been a few years since Kakashi was appointed as ‘Hokage’, but even in this short period, he’s done a lot for the village, changing the course of its existence for the better. Thanks to him, the village has seen massive technological and economic advancement in the past few years, and you’ve been by Kakashi through all of this change, his right-hand woman as he and everybody else calls you.

Being one of his trusted and most skilled comrades, he’d thought you’d be perfect for the job. You yourself had grown quite tired of the extensive travelling and irregular schedules that going on missions required, and were ready to move on to a more administrative position. So, when he’d proposed the idea to you, you’d agreed at once.

And since then, you’ve been his number one consultant and confidant. The one to assist and advise him in all matters, not just because you’ve been friends for a long time but also because you always worked great together as a team. And through it all, the both of you came closer as friends as well; over shared bowls or ramen at lunch and pressing matters of the State.

You pick up your pace, shuffling through the thin bunch of pages in your hand which contains a list of all the issues that need to be raised at the meeting. Kakashi had given you the responsibility of gathering information about everything and creating a list, and you’d spent all of last week on this. All that’s left for you to do now is run this by Kakashi and discuss any more concerns that he might have.

Walking the last few steps quickly and stopping at the doorway to the office, you watch Kakashi in his chair in the distance, his lean frame hunched forward with his nose deep in something on the desk.

You lift your arm, placing three soft knocks on the wooden door, “Lord Sixth?”

He looks up at the third knock, almost jerking in his chair as he straightens up and immediately shuffles to move some things around on his desk, quickly uncapping a pen and pulling a few sheets close to him before starting to scribble away on them.

“Y/n! oh hey come in” he says, sparing you a glance, “And for the millionth time, stop calling me Lord Sixth. We’ve known each other since we were five, it’s weird.”

You slowly make your way inside, glancing at the mess of papers and pens before him as you near his desk. “Were you reading Icha Icha again?” you ask, narrowing your eyes.

“What? Of course not!” he protests immediately, stamping a paper and putting it away before getting to the next one on the pile. “I’m working, see?” he says, looking up at you with an innocent smile.

“Right, my bad. I was convinced I saw you put away an Icha Icha as soon as I walked in.” you say, leaning sideways with one hand on the desk and holding the bunch of papers in another. “Must have been my brain playing tricks on me.”

You watch him stifle a smile. “I don't keep telling you to stop overworking yourself and get some sleep for nothing, Y/n” he replies in a teasing tone, looking up at you in between stamping a few more papers.

“Speaking of work,” you say, pulling your weight off the table and standing straight up to take a final glance through the papers in your hand.

“Here’s the Agenda for the upcoming Kage meeting.” You say, putting them down on the desk. “I’ve put everything in order, I just need you to go through it once. Also, we need to assemble a team of everyone you’d like to accompany you on this trip. It’s in a week.” You recite perfunctorily, your tone all business.

Kakashi puts the pile of stamped papers away and pulls your neatly organized bundle close to him, skimming through the pages. “This is great, Y/n. Thank you”, he says, looking up to smile at you.

You smile back, unable to resist his charm. You’ve always had a weakness for his smile. Every time he does, it’s like looking directly at the Sun. Radiating, and full of warmth. You’ve almost said this aloud to him a few times too. _Almost_.

“No problem” you say, but you can’t deny that it feels great to be praised and acknowledged. Especially by Kakashi.

Returning your attention back to the matter at hand, since this is your workplace after all, you ask, “And what about the team?”

“Uh… right, let’s see” Kakashi drawls, putting his hand on his chin and looking into the distance to ruminate on the question for a moment. “Not Yamato…. he will be preoccupied”, he mutters, his gaze fixed on the opposite wall.

“Not Shikamaru, I need him here, not …, …, … either they’re…and definitely not…, … already has five missions that week and …”, he continues murmuring inaudibly to himself as you stand watching him, waiting.

“What about Daiki?” you offer, as Kakashi considers it for a moment and then shakes his head.

“No, he always talks too much on the journey.”

“Ichiro?”

“Uh…” he ponders, rubbing his index finger across his chin, “no.”

“Kosuke!?” you almost wail, feeling exasperated now.

“Nope” Kakashi rejects flatly.

“Kakashi you’ve crossed out every prospective shinobi under your administration who can possibly accompany you on this trip” you complain, looking at him with furrowed brows.

“Every prospective shinobi except you.” He states, gazing at you as you feel an immediate rush of warmth through your veins.

“Yeah, but then…” you fumble, looking down at the ground before meeting his eyes again, “then it’ll be… uh.. you and me...just us” you say in a low voice, peeking at him from under your lashes.

“Right” he says, giving a small nod and pretending to ponder again before perking up as if he just now realized this. “well… “us”, I like the sound of that”, he says finally, his mouth pulled into a smirk.

You feel yourself almost squirming under his stare, the room suddenly feeling a little too warm for the shirt you have on. “Well, um…” you fumble for words, everything in your mind suddenly jumbling up into a mess. “Okay then… I’ll uh…make the arrangements” you say, before turning away slowly, bowing your head as you make your way towards the door so that no one can catch the vibrant red hue of your face. You bite the insides of your cheeks, preventing the massive grin from escaping your lips until you’re out of here.

“Y/n”, Kakashi’s voice rings through the distance, stopping you on your way.

“Yeah?” you turn around to face him again, your cheeks hurting from the smile that you can barely manage to hold in anymore.

“What are you doing right now?” kakashi asks as he gets up from his chair, starting to make his way around the desk and towards you.

“Just heading to Yakiniku Q for lunch” you reply softly, your heart thrumming in your ears as you see him approaching, his tall frame leaning over you.

Your eyes graze over his face, and you notice the distinct crinkle of his eyes, giving away the smile under his mask that he’s otherwise cloaking well.

“Oh, is that so? What a coincidence, I was heading their myself” he says, peering into you with a smirk, as if waiting for you to say something.

You feel your face burning, it’s not that you’ve never had lunch together before. You certainly have, many times. But this time… this time something feels different. Nevertheless, you brace up. You’ve waited for such a moment for a long time. And now that you might have the chance… you cannot let yourself mess it up.

“Really?” you say, feigning shock as your heart beats in a steady pound in your chest. “Well… why don’t we...go together then?” you ask with a slight quiver of your voice.

His face falls into a satisfied smile immediately, the grin underneath his mask dissolving the nonchalance he’s trying so hard to forge. He stands near the door, gesturing at you to lead the way as he says “Well, I mean…if you insist.”


End file.
